Final Fantasy VII : One Last Call
by Laurafranki
Summary: A fanfiction with the pairing of Reno & Tifa. One year after the events of Dirge of Cerberus, Reno finds himself out of a job and Tifa surfacing as a guiding light for him. Chapter Four does contain sex. 6 chapters in total. RenoxTifa
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII : One last Call**

_**Authors Note: **__This fanfiction takes place after Dirge of Cerberus. Reno being around 29 and Tifa being 24. It takes places in Edge_

_and follows the timeline of FFVII Compliation. This fanfiction is trying to stay true to the Original Final Fantasy VII. So it may drag but its just showing youthe true personalities of the characters while trying to make theplot seem more likely to happen if it were cannon. _

**Chapter One**

Tifa woke up, her early morning dizziness fading as the welcoming sunlight hit the silky bed sheets she had recently discovered in her old belongings. "Tifa! Tifa!" screamed Marlene in excitement from the bedroom door, Tifa stirred again, her body protested against being disturbed so early in the morning. She stretched her body and yawned loudly, she turned to see Marlene with a painted expression of annoyance on her face. "Come on Tifa! Cloud will be here soon! We need to put the banners up and -" Marlene stopped through her sentence, she saw Denzel stand behind her, he was now towering over her, but he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I think Tifa a little tired Marlene she was up until two making the Bar nice and tidy for Cloud,see?" nodding his head to make Marlene agree with his statement, she frowned and stared at the ground as though only just noticing it was below her. Tifa walked over and kneeled to their level, her face was displaying the warm reassurance that made the kids feel secure in her presence. "I know Marlene, lets go and put the banner up now, ok?" said Tifa giving her a sly wink to show she was not irritated at being woken so early in the morning. Marlene smiled which reminded Tifa's of Aerith's welcoming grin. She clasped Marlene's hand and walked down the steps as Denzel followed happily behind them.

"A bit higher!" said Marlene. As Denzel lifted Denzel so he could stick the welcome home banner for Cloud in the perfect spot which Marlene took all week to pick out. "Perfect!"she said happily as Tifa lifted him a little higher. Tifa placed Denzel down gently and stuck some balloons on the bar counter. "I can't wait to see him! It feels like forever since he left!" said Denzel full of ethusiasm for his hero's return. Cloud had told Tifa that he would be in Midgar, helping the WRO restore the city into a new metropolis which would honor the old Midgar but not hold into the dark period of the Shinra's reign. Cloud was working as a runner, transporting goods from one part of the city to the other. Tifa was also touched to hear that they would also be working on Aerith's old church, which would have been left in turmoil over the last couple of years. Tifa couldn't help but smile when she thought of Cloud rebuilding the city that held onto the memories left in the past but not forgotten. He had also mentioned that he would like to move back there once the restoration had been completed. The idea to Tifa was not Alien but she had made good for herself in Edge and it felt like going back to old demons, that she tortured her till this day.

"Cloud!" said the three together as Cloud strode through the door, wearing a smile of nostalgia on his well-crafted face. The kids ran into his open arms while Tifa watched adoringly from the sideline. "How's the bar going?" asked Cloud to Tifa. Tifa frowned, he's been away for four weeks and he asks about the bar? "I've missed you" added Cloud looking straihgt into Tifa's almond shaped red eyes. "I..." but Tifa was distracted by the television that drowned out the rest of her sentence. "President Rufus announced he would be investing a further 1 million into the restoration of Midgar, he also refused to confirm the fast-rising rumors that he had disbanded the Turks to move himself away from the old Shinra which his father had developed almost 30 years ago and which was blamed for the state of the Plant at the time." Tifa found herself in a state of complexity, disbanded the Turks? It was like Bread with no butter, Shinra with no Turks? And after all she always thought that Rufus prided himself on them and they were almost like some kind of twisted family. "Thats one least thing to worry about!" proclaimed Cloud, hugging the Children once again in a tight embrace as though they were his own.

Tifa walked through the busy town center of Edge, she looked down to see raindrops falling on the stony ground, she had meant to open the bar almost two hours ago but she was too busy worrying about Vincent and Yuffie absence to realise how much time had past, Vincent and Yuffie's were staying with Reeve helping both him and Shelke find the remaining Deep-ground Soliders but Tifa found no one at Reeve's open house manor and both Yuffie and Vincent belongings had gone. Tifa was rather annoyed at the pair of them if they were going to go AWOL she would at least like to be informed. Tifa looked up and saw the visible red hair if a former enemy she thought had been disbanded. "Reno!" said Tifa in surprise." You know, I was wondering if you had an vacancies at yourbar, looks like no one wants to emplya former Turk with no qualifications!" Tifa chuckled slightly. " You could always join WRO," Reno let out a loud laugh which was rather infectionous that Tifa laughed straight after. " I guess busking it is!" Reno knotted hisbrow, "Im actually quite surprised your stopping to talk to me!" said Reno a little bit more ethusiastic then he intended. "You helped us out a couple of years ago, I can't forget even if I cant forget the other things either."Reno smiled, it wasn't a slimy grin which he normally forced upon his face, it was a genuine smile. Tifa looked down at her watch, "Oh no! I'm late, I got to go, hope to see you again!" and she waved as she sped and disappeared through the passing crowd of people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Chapter 2! of my RenoxTifa fanfiction**

**be warned my fanfiction contains adult content and should not be viewed by anyone under 14 without parental consent.**

Tifa looked down at her wrist again and saw the small silver hand on her fine leather watch reach the 12 figure, she decided she had done enough dilly dallying and she raised her speed up. The wind silently brushed over her gentle skin, the sensation gave her goosebumps all along the side of her back. She clasped the door handle under her strong grip but she didn't rush inside and start to open the bar like she normally did every Friday night. She paused, content with her thoughts for a moment, something was bugging her mind, but she couldn't place what. Edge was in full spring today as the city was preparing for its anual Midgar Remembrance Day parade. Tifa finally opened the door to her Bar, the dim lights of the Bar made Tifa feel surprisingly at home. She switched the Closed for Business sign quickly and starting preparing the glasses, the ringing of the bells which siganllised customers entering for their daily drinking rituals. Tifa felt a brush against her legs and saw Marlene looking up her with a discomforted expression across her normally cheerful face , "Tifa, I think something is up with Cloud?" said the youngster clearly upset. Tifa knew that Cloud had gone to Midgar maybe the memories had affected him more than he realised himself, the ringing of the bells warned Tifa another customer had entered the Bar, she quickly reassured Marlene that she would see to Cloud once she had closed the bar tonight, Tifa poked her arm from behind the Bar and saw the usual black opened button suit, the uniform from the turks and saw Reno was the occupier of such clothing. Marlene scampered through the back door as she saw Denzel disappearing to play with some older kids from the neighbourhood.

"Ever want any of your own Tifa?" asked Reno finding a comfortable stool to park himself on. Tifa frowned her brow at Reno, it was rather a personal question to be asking before even buying a drink. "They are better than having my own" replied Tifa sharp off the beat. Reno yawned loudly and saw many customers dribbling in from all walks of life. He looked in the corner and saw Red XIII licking what looked like to be brandy from silver plated bowl. Tifa walkedover to the gracious beast and bent to filled his bowl up a bit further, "How much do I owe you now?" asked Red XIII politely. "Don't worry about it, " said Tifa kindly and gave him a friendly wink and carried on cleaning the glasses from behind the bar. The more Reno drank, the more it seem time was fighting its way to get rid of him from the bar. As the last customer practically crawled away from the bar, Tifa crossed her arms clearly agitated from Reno's lack of movement, piercing Reno with her red crystal eyes. "I think its time for you to go" said Tifa opening the door to escort Reno outside.

Reno walked towards the door although his balance seemed to be off edge. Tifa sighed to herself as she waited for Reno to cross the threshold into the dark and empty streets of Edge, Reno turned slowly to Tifa, his eyesight seem to be out of balance as he strained his eyes to see Tifa from beyond the haze. "I have nothing left now.." he said in wallow of self-pity, Tifa clearly understood this was the drink talking and not Reno. As he walked cross the door way into the lonely and dangerous streets of Edge he looked back at Tifa, "You don't think you could reform Avalanche, you see then I would still have a job" Tifa smiled gently to herself and watched as Reno turned around the corner and out of view.

Tifa started to wash up, she knew she had something that she needed to do but she completely forgot what it was, she looked to the sky through the Bar clear window and saw the rising Sun blissfully sneaking up as a new day arrived at Edge.

She closed the door silently behind her not to awake Cloud and the kids up. She walked slowly not wanting to miss the rising Sun. The last time she truly appreciated the splendor of the Rising Sun was when she and Cloud sat beneath the Highwind not knowing if they would live to see the next day. Aloud cough from behind her knocked Tifa back to her senses she turned and saw Reno laying in the gutter, he awoke and saw Tifa starring down at him, the Sun behind her blurring his vision. "Let me help you up" said Tifa offering a helpful hand to Reno, he willingly accepted and she brought him up to his feet. "Thanks" Reno rubbed his head, he looked down to see he had been sleeping on a garbage bin lid. "I hope you will be ok" said Tifa worryingly. Reno lookedat her through slitted eyes, "Why does she care?"wondered Reno, I mean I did destroy her home, why does she even talk to me? Reno had had these thoughts for a couple of years since their show down with Bahamut SIN, even then she seemed to have forgiven him but why? Tifa carried him to her bar and placed him on one of the unoccupied seats, "Drink this" said Tifa offering him glass of warm liquid which turned out to be Tea. Reno put his head between his legs and started to mumble in coherently. "Whats wrong?" asked Tifain a rather concerned voice.

"Tifa!" said Reno loudly he grabbed her arms rather roughly, his face was full of turmoil, Tifa could even smell the reminants of alcohol in his breath,"Why have you forgiven me?" asked Reno desperately, Tifa brushed his hands away, "Forgiveness is not cause people deserve it its cause they need it." said Tifa firmly. "You have a big heart..Tifa" said Reno, Tifa looked back startled by this out of character statement. "I better go.." said Reno reaching for the door. "You do too!" stretching her voice so Reno could hear the words before he left leaving Tifa alone with herself for company.


	3. Chapter 3: Before Sunrise

**Before Sunrise**

be warned my fanfiction contains adult content and should not be viewed by anyone under 14 without parental consent.

Elements of this chapter and onwards our influenced by _Before Sunrise _starring Julie Delpy and Ethan Hawke

Reno walked along the deserted streets of edges, his thoughts for company. He could not shake the feeling of regret buried inside of him. He screamed aloud, thinking only of Tifa's sorrowful eyes before he left.

Tifa stirred, her head pounding from the half bottle of whisky she drank by herself the night before. She still had no idea why she had unscrewed the bottle or even why she began drinking the substance, but she marvelled in her drunken state at the time, she rang all her old friends, Vincent, Johnny, Barret and even Yuffie, she sang their praises and broke into tears when she realised she had not seen them in over 6 months. Tifa cringed to herself, and lost her memories of last night in the far end of her mind.

As Tifa opened the front doors to 7th Heaven, she came to the conclusion that last night was due to her loneliness, Cloud although he was deeply in love with her, she knew this from the glazes he would occasionally give her and the soft touches he would surprisingly do when she behind the bar, but at this point in time, she was devoid of her emotion towards the man she fought for so long to have.

Days went by slowly and Cloud was spending more time away from the bar and Tifa was feeling more isolated, the days turned into months and it was not long before Tifa would be celebrating her 25th birthday.

Tifa watched silently on the bench as she watched Marlene and Denzel play together. Marlene ran towards Tifa with excitement in her eyes, "Tifa are we going to the parade this year?!" Tifa smiled gently and try to sound as enthusiastic as she could, "Of course Marlene and I'll see if Cloud gets a day off from the building site, ok?" Marlene cheered happily and carried on her game of tag with Denzel. Tifa eyes felt heavy, she hadn't been sleeping very well, she hated sleeping alone and with no one beside her, it made her feel vulnerable. She felt the presence of someone beside her, she brought her gaze up to see Reno sitting there, his face was pale, the dark rings around his eyes unsettled Tifa, "I've been meaning to see you." said Reno rather coyly. "What for?" said Tifa curiously, she even startled herself by the tone of her voice. "Heh" said Reno, "I've been meaning to ask you something." said Reno looking forcefully to the ground, Tifa tried hard to bring his gaze towards her, it was a futile battle. "Why?" said Reno. He said no more but she understood clearly. "Because you do not deserve it but for some reason I can't hate you as much I could ever be your friend." Reno winced, those words cut deeper than he thought they would. He had no idea why though. He always wanted to hurt avalanche, he wanted them on their knees before him, she was part of that twisted fantasy. "I better go.." said Reno getting up. Reno stood up, he felt a hand reach for his. "Want to go for a walk?" asked Tifa sincerely. Reno looked away from her eyes which penetrated him easily. "Your on." said Reno.

Tifa and Reno left Marlene and Denzel with the other children and set off. "So what do you want to do?" inquired Reno. "I've lived in Edge for three years almost. I've never really explored it." said Tifa earnestly looked around the ever expanding city. Reno grabbed Tifa's hand abruptly and ran with her across the road, he jumped on to the bus and Tifa followed suit, "Whoa!" said Tifa, she was slightly excited and in awe of Reno's spontaneity. Reno hooked his hand to the bar and leaned lazily against the wall, Tifa couldn't help but stand ever so closer to him.

"So tell me, whats its like to be a now ex-turk?" said Tifa with intrigue in her voice. "Well..its boring." said Reno laughing. "No maiming, no stealing, no crime! Jeez I can see how it might get a bit stale" said Tifa laughing too, "Well you tell me, when you were little did you have big dreams of being the best bartender in town?!" Tifa punched Reno playfully. "Oi, I'll have you know I see myself more as a business woman." Reno gave Tifa the most cynical look she had ever received. "Ok, I suppose I always wanted to play Piano professionally but it was just so unrealistical, you know?" Reno nodded his head in agreement, "I always wanted to be fly, I guess I did some of that at Shinra but I always wanted my own airship, be a a proper captain."

"Tifa looked at Reno as if it was the first time she had seen him, her eyes widened and her breath was short. "But I kind of fell into assassination, robbery, crime due to necessasity" said Reno catching Tifa's gaze and trying to hold onto as long as he could. Tifa felt a slight flutter in her chest but ignored it, "I can see how that can happen, after Sephiroth destroyed Nibelheim I was at a lost and I needed money so I kinda strolled into bar work."

I'm not complaining, your cocktails are the only things I live for at the moment."

"I'm so proud, my whole working career was built around the fact, Reno loves my cocktails."

"Hey leave the sarcasm to me, ok?"

"Then leave the sentimental crap to me, ok?"

Reno turned away unwillingly and looked out to the streets, he found an unfamiliar sight, he grabbed Tifa's hand once again and jumped off the bus, "Oh my!" said Tifa looking around her, they had got off near the outskirts of town. Tifa saw the trees and heard the birds whistle to each other, she could not help finally feeling at home in Edge. They walked beneath the trees, avoiding each other's eyes. Tifa spotted silver gates and tugged Reno's arm she pointed towards them, Reno winked at her and they set off.

Tifa pushed them open, they had stumbled upon a cemetary, Reno felt suddenly morbid, he hated anything to do with death but Tifa had started running towards the graves, kneeling against one, Reno followed. Tifa got up wiping her tears away with her wrist. "I prefer it when you smile." Reno could have kicked himself, even thinking of it sounded cheesy. Tifa chuckled, "I'm sorry but this grave, its someone special to me, I didn't even know where he was buried. I always wanted to know." said as more tears trickled down her cheeks."Who?" inquired Reno. Tifa turned towards him, her face had a tinge of pink and her eyes were like huge drowning almonds, she looked so unreal to Reno, he had never seen her cry. He had only seen anger or placidness from her. It didn't seem quite right. "Zack.." said Tifa. Reno finally understood, "I mean we didn't know each other well but the short time we did, we spoke like we'd known each other for years and I remember telling him I hated him, the last thing I ever said to him." the tears fell even more. "Its funny right? When Zack died he was 23, I was 20, and here I am nearly 25 and he's still only 23." she walked away Reno glazed at the grave once more and then followed her steps.

They walked back into the city, Edge. "You see that!" pointed Reno at the nearest building, "Yeah.." said Tifa vaguely. "Thats the tallest building in Edge, come on" they ran towards it, the stairs reminded Tifa of the Shinra ones she climbed almost four years ago. These ones finally ended on the 78th floor. They had found themselves on the roof, Tifa ran over to the ledge, "Wow!" she said loudly looking down, the wind swept her hair away from her face, she turned to Reno, her face was full of joy, Reno hardly ever saw Tifa like this, he couldn't help but smile back. He walked slowly towards her, "Its so beautiful, isn't it?" said Tifa. "Its alright" said Reno, grinning, Tifa beamed back at him. He leaned against the ledge and turned his head, "Your impressed?" asked Reno. "I love it." said Tifa turning towards Reno, his look on his face made her feel slightly uncomfortable, he leant in towards her, "What are you doing?" asked Tifa. Reno had no idea what he was doing, he just had a strong desire to be closer to her. "Anything else, you want to see?"

"What else is there to see?"

The sun began to set and Reno had taken Tifa to the river bank which ran through Edge, this was to the first time Tifa had seen the river, she beamed the same she had on top of the building, which gave Reno a pleasant feeling deep within. "So, tell me, are you alright, you've seem a bit down recently?" asked Reno as they walked beside the River. "How would you know I haven't seen you in weeks..." Tifa mouth opened slightly. Reno looked away from her, "You've been watching me haven't you?" said Tifa accusingly. "Why would I do that?" said Reno.

"You tell me."

Reno stopped in his tracks. "Why can't you admit to yourself, that your not happy."

"And you suddenly care how I feel?" said Tifa without thinking. "No I don't." said Reno spitefully, "I just hate people lying to themselves." Tifa was taken back. "Its.. more.. I got other people to think about!" she said in anger. "What, Cloud?" said Reno in a sarcastic tone. "Marlene and Denzel too!" Reno grasped Tifa's shoulders, "Look at me and tell me, your happy."

"I'm...I'm hap..I'm happ" said Tifa, she could lie to herself however lying to someone else she couldn't. "I love Cloud" said Tifa honestly. Reno felt a sharp pain "but, I'm not in love with him." Tifa looked away."Not anymore anyway."

Reno didn't pursue the subject. They carried on walking until they found a bridge, Reno took a cigarette out and inhaled the toxicty into his lungs. Tifa watched as he buffed and blew shapes into the air to amuse her. Reno threw the cigrarette butt into the River and glazed at Tifa, he clasped her hand and pulled her towards him. She pushed him away forcefully. Reno was hurt but never let the weakness show, he tucked his hands into his pockets and turned away, he started to walk away, he had no idea why he was doing this, he just wanting to know why people had forgave him so readily.He walked across the bridge and onto the streets which felt frightfully deserted. Then suddenly he felt the grasp of hands around his waist hugging him from behind as though unwilling to let him go. "I'm sorry" whispered Tifa in his ear. He turned to face her, he looked at her lips, he was aching for them, "Do you want to kiss me?" asked Tifa, Reno nodded without realising, The two leaned and he gently embraced his lips with hers, Tifa pushed her tongue slowly into his, she stroked it and allowed him entry into hers, Reno hadn't kissed anyone like this, it was filled with uncontrollable desire, rather than passionate lust, the two let go and hugged knowing their time was going to finish before the Sunrise and they had to make the most of before it came.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Fight

They never quite understood the connection that occurred that night, they still refuse to speak about that kiss which enlightened them to each other's desire for one another.

Reno lay restless on his bed, the shadows in his room highlightened his tired face, as he looked into the courtyard below. He knew what he was feeling, he just had no idea why.

He dragged his body towards his fridge and opened a fresh beer, the sound of the can opening was satisfying and he pushed any thoughts of her into the back of his mind.

Tifa said goodbye to the last remaining customer, she started washing up the empty glasses she had forgotten to wash up during the day, her mind was lost in thoughts of last night. How had she got herself get into a situation which left her feeling unusually happy but full of dread. She remembered the touch of his lips massaging hers and his hands caressing her back, his touch was bliss.

She felt her lips with the tips of her fingers, forgetting the washing up which was impatiently waiting for her.

The door to the side creaked opened, Cloud appeared looking disorientated. "Are you ok?" enquired Tifa. Cloud smiled, the concern in her voice made him feel serene.

"I'm good, the rebuilding of Midgar is taking a lot longer than hoped. Where's Marlene and Denzel?"

"There staying with some friends."

"You don't feel lonely?"

"No, now your with me."

"Really?"

Tifa nodded and began washing up the glasses. Cloud walked over and moved a thread of hair that was stuck to her lips.

"Tifa?" Cloud sounded as if he had something on his mind. "Yes" said Tifa although her attention seemed to be still on the glasses.

"I love..." but before he had finished he fell to the ground, his eyes turned a sharp aqua color and he was holding his head between his hand, he screamed out in pain.

"Cloud!" screamed Tifa, she grabbed his arms and brought him to his feet, second glancing the glasses which had smashed to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" said Cloud, his mind felt a surge of uncontrolled emotion.

"He's feeling him." said a voice from behind the bar. Tifa stood up to see Reno watching her intently.

"What?" said Tifa, Reno walked around, "Genesis."

"Whose that?"

"Soldier, a rank below Sephiroth. Genesis wants Sephiroth back, he wants a calamity he can fight, Cloud still has Jenova cells,therefore his body is telling him to reunite with Sephiroth."

"Genesis is bringing something that endangered everyone life, so he can fight?"

"Yes"

"I won't let him, all I care about is Cloud, I won't let anything harm him." The words had a strange impact on Reno, he felt suddenly angered and a bit pissed off too.

"Let's get him resting."

Tifa closed the door to Cloud's room, he had finally fell asleep. "What are you doing here, Reno?" said Tifa she sounded irritated by his mere presence.

"Boss's orders."

"Orders?" Tifa said the hurt clear in her voice.

"Ha! You thought I was here for you?"

"Get out"

"No, the parade is happening tomorrow Genesis hopes to show his heroism there."

"Get out"

"No"

He walked closer to Tifa, she backed into the stand behind her, "I can't get you out" said Reno he was so close to her she could see every freckle on his crafted cheekbones,"Your there, teasing me with every look, evey grimace."

He pushed closer to her, his hands were grabbing at her thighs, Tifa pushed him off, Reno slammed into the sink, he stood up and walked even closer to her, he grabbed at her arms, and forced his cold lips onto hers. She shoved him off again, ignited by fury, she punched him across the face with such force, the bar trembled as Reno fell onto it.

"DON'T, don't get up please!" pleaded Tifa, Reno marched across to her desire in his eyes, he kissed her. She could not even attempt to push him off as he unzipped the fastening of her skirt, he forced his tongue further into her unshielded mouth. Tifa knew that she has lost her struggle against her passion, he lifted her onto the bar and he teased her back with the tips of his fingers, passion was flowing through her as she allowed him permission to enter her slowly, he brushed her bangs away to get a clearer view of her face. Going slowly, the desire inside him was replaced with a need to please her with every moment they had, "I love you" he whispered in her ear as she moaned, she rubbed his chest in unison with him. He began to tease her neck and worked his way to her chest as she shuddered on the surface of the bar, wanting more, she moaned a little louder. he grabbed her calves and placed her on one of the cluttered tables, smashing the glasses which had one inhabited the table. Still inside her, he went a little faster not wanting to lose pace.

Tifa felt as if she was about to explode, the heat was too much to bear, Reno lifted her thigh to his face teasing the side of her leg as if his tongue was skimming the surface of water.

Tifa whimpered as she reached the height of her pleasure and Reno could no longer keep up with her and he surrendered himself to her completely.

Cloud woke up and saw Tifa watching over him from the corner, "how long you been there?" asked Cloud, Tifa stirred, "Since you passed out," Tifa felt a stab of guilt, though it passed as soon it came.

"Tifa, I fear something is happening."

"I know," said Tifa she walked over and sat at the end of his bed.

"Genesis hopes to bring Sephiroth back for one last confrontation at the Midgar Parade today."

"Ring Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Red XII, Reeve"

"What about Vincent?" asked Tifa.

"He's no use, he no longer has his power, I don't want to endanger him."

"Right." Tifa fought away her thoughts of last night as Cloud put his sword on his back. She heard his motorcycle roar outside and heard him disappear from her again.

The crowd cheered as Rufus waved to the crowd, on a float which was a replica of Midgar without the Shinra building in the center. Tifa, Yuffie, Cid,Red XII,Barret stood in the crowd waiting for Genesis to appear. Cloud was onto of a skyscaper looking out for Sephiroth.

Tifa head was in a whirl of anxiety, she spotted Reno signature red hair, he looked at her, but his face showed no emotion. His words kept repeating in her head, "I love you."

But without a second thought, she heard the flutter of wings and the sight of Genesis, grasping Cloud's neck, Tifa screamed as she saw Cloud unconscious, he looked like a sleeping child. She remembered the innocence he use to possess.

"Everyone!" shouted Genesis from the top of his voice. "Watch as I take down the thing you most fear! This man is your only downbringing, he has been injected with Jenova cells, he threatens your existence, Sephiroth can possess his being, watch."

Genesis opened a tub, the lid fell at Tifa's feet, Genesis held an arm of Jenova's infront of the crowd and planted it into Cloud, Cloud start twitching and jittering in Genesis's grasp.

"Stop!" screamed Tifa, she ran into the road and jumped into the air, she landed perfectly two feet away from Genesis.

"Cloud" screamed Tifa, "Please fight it!"

Cloud was jittering uncontrollably and a wing burst through his shoulder and his hair transformed into glittering silver. Tifa was starring back at the man who destroyed her village, her father and now her lover.


End file.
